The Rebel and Her Original
by ShiloCoulter
Summary: October Raven Gilbert, the middle Gilbert, has always been the rebel of her family. Born with shining black hair and purple eyes and a power she can't control, she is the misfit of the Gilbert brood with their brown hair and eyes. What exactly is she? And what is this bond she shares with Kol Mikaelson?
1. I Sometimes

A/N: You need to read the stuff on my profile. That way you know her tattoos and piercings. There's going to be a question at the end of the chapter. Pertaining to her info on my profile. I put a lot of effort into this character.

* * *

_In the end_

_As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)_

_Who will tell the story of your life?_

_In the end_

_As my soul's laid to rest_

_What is left of my body_

_Or am I just a shell?_

_And I have fought_

_And with flesh and blood I commanded an army_

_Through it all_

_I have given my heart for a moment of glory_

_(I gave it all)_

October Gilbert smacked her hand onto the snooze button of her alarm clock. Her thick black lashes lifted to reveal bright purple eyes as a smile curved her naturally pale pink lips. There was nothing like waking up to the sound of Black Veil Brides in the morning. She sat up and ran her black finger-nailed hand through her blue black tresses and yawned. She pushed play on her iPod dock which also served as her alarm clock and the song continued as she got out of bed.

_In the end_

_As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)_

_Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh)_

_And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)_

_'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid_

_I'm not afraid to die._

_I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid to die_

_Born a saint_

_But with every sin I still wanna be holy_

_I will live again_

_Who we are_

_Isn't how we live we are more than our bodies_

_If I fall I will rise back up and relive my glory_

"October!" Elena shrieked from downstairs, more than likely breaking the sound barrier. "Turn that shit off!"

"Shut the fuck up, Elena!" October yelled back, somehow managing to not sound like a banshee as Elena always did. She had no idea how that happened. "Do you think I want to hear your voice this early in the morning?"

She plugged her headphones into her iPod once she was dressed and grabbed her Black Veil Brides Messenger Bag, heading downstairs. Elena glanced at her like she was the bane of her existence and turned back around.

October smacked her in the back of the head as she went by, grabbing her keys and walked out.

She was headed off to the Mikaelson Mansion to pick up Rebekah.

The two had managed to bond and actually become friends since she'd somehow managed to use her abilities to render the dagger useless just as Elena was going to drive it into Rebekah's back.

This had only managed to make the rift between Elena and October even larger, but if October was being honest, she'd never cared much for Elena. In fact, she hated her. She tolerated her for Jeremy's sake, but that was it.

If October hadn't befriended Klaus and he'd developed a soft spot for her, Klaus would've used Jenna in the Sacrifice instead of John. Jenna still ended up dying to save Elena but came back as a Vampire. Tobi had begged Jenna to take some of Elijah's blood before letting Bonnie complete the spell that would trade her life for Elena's.

But did Elena show any gratitude? Of course not. Just ridiculed October on how she should've let Jenna die, instead of guilting her into becoming a Vampire.

Sometimes she just really wanted to kill Elena.

_In the end_

_As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)_

_Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh)_

_And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)_

_'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid_

_I'm not afraid to die_

_In the end_

_As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)_

_Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh)_

_And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)_

_'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid_

_I'm not afraid to die_

She pulled up in front of the mansion and smiled as she stopped the car and blared her music. She knew Klaus would get irritated and send Rebekah out reasonably quick. But she had time to waste till then. A small smirk curved her lips as she pushed her sunglasses over her eyes and waited patiently for her blonde friend to join her. 

_Who will remember this last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)_

_'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid_

_I'm not afraid to die_

_Not afraid_

_I'm not afraid to die_

_No not afraid_

_I'm not afraid to die!_

* * *

And that's the first chapter. So as promised, the question. Which is your favorite of Tobi's many tattoos? Include it in your comment, if you leave one.

I'll be posting the new chapter of Terror Twins later.

The song in this chapter is "In The End" by Black Veil Brides.


	2. II Carousel

**AN: I am so SO super sorry that this chapter took so long. I re-wrote this chapter a thousand times, trying to get the dynamics of Rebekah and Tobi's relationship correct as well as showing that Tobi has better control over her abilities than Bonnie. And isn't afraid to use them. But don't think I'm making her Mary Sue. Tobi has flaws just like everyone else and her powers aren't always under her control. Please, enjoy. **

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Some Violence, Strong Language**

**Things with a * next to them will be explained at the bottom.**

* * *

Rebekah walked out to the car, her blonde hair straightened and swaying around her face gently. Her high heels clicked on the pavement as she walked to Tobi's car. The car that Elijah had gotten her before his tragic run in with a dagger. Rebekah smiled at October, who despite loving Klaus like a brother, couldn't help but flip him off as Rebekah got in the car.

"Tobi," Rebekah prodded. "I love Black Veil Brides just as much as you. You know that."

October looked at her and smiled. "What is it that you want, Beks?"

"Can we listen to something else?"

October nodded and spoke to her car. "Carousel - Melanie Martinez."

_Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go  
Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know  
Chasing after you is like a fairy tale, but I  
Feel like I'm glued to this carousel_

Rebekah smiled. She liked this song. October knew that because she was Rebekah's only TRUE friend. Had been since the day she dumped a tray of lunch on Elena's head for being rude to her. It was the first time Bekah had seen anyone be cruel or unloving to the little bitch. However, she had asked around and learned that despite being cousins and raised as sister's, Elena and Tobi despised eachother. In fact, Tobi seemed to harbor severe fratricidal idealizations when it came to Elena.

_Come, come one, come all  
You must be this tall_  
_To ride this ride at the carnival_

_Oh, come take my hand_  
_And run through playland_  
_So high, too high, at the carnival_

_And it's all fun and games,_  
_Till somebody falls in love_  
_But you've already bought a ticket_  
_And there's no going back now_

"You know what today is?" Rebekah said, staring at Tobi's Nightmare Before Christmas manicure as her hands were steady on the wheel. "Cheerleading!"

Yes, October Gilbert was a Cheerleader. Model, Cheerleader, A Student, Rebekah Mikaelson's best friend and second-in-command, as well as a freak with supernatural abilities that manifested at the oddest of times. After they became friends and had a sleepover, Rebekah begged Tobi to try out with her. So she had. And they'd been chosen over Elena and Caroline as the newest members of the A Squad. Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie had all been cast to the B Squad.

"Yes," Tobi said. "Cause nothing says teen spirit like jumping around in a little skirt, cheering for a team full of people that you dislike, in support of school the law forces you to go to for four years."

Rebekah chuckled and slid her sunglasses on. "Just suck it up, babes and enjoy it."

_Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go  
Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know_  
_Chasing after you is like a fairy tale, but I_  
_Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel_

Tobi and Rebekah grimaced as they pulled up to a stoplight and a really gross man pulled up next to them. He was shouting really disgusting, lewd things and Tobi's body started growing hot. Rebekah easily picked up the pulse of power coming off of Tobi and saw the radio switching channels psychotically. Rebekah had never run into Tobi's kind before, whatever she was, so she had no idea what to do.

Behind her sunglasses, Tobi's pupils pulsed outward. The man's car's engine revved on it's own and shot off like a rocket down the road, scaring the shit out of him as he gripped the steering wheel tightly, screaming like a little girl. "Stop it, *Christine!"

"Oh, a Stephen King reference," Tobi chuckled. "Just because he's gross doesn't mean he's not intelligent."

The light turned green and they pulled up slowly, stopping next to the man whose car had finally ceased it's erratic moving. He was pale as a ghost, with a death grip on the steering wheel. He was shaking so hard that both girls swore they could hear his bones and teeth rattling. They looked at eachother before looking at him, bursting into laughter. They flipped him off as they pulled away.

_This horse is too slow  
We're always this close_  
_Almost, almost, we're a freak show_

_Right, right when I'm near_  
_It's like you disappear_  
_Where'd you go_  
_Is that Houdini or a freak show?_

_And it's all fun and games  
Till somebody falls in love  
But you've already bought a ticket  
And there's no turning back now_

October and Rebekah pulled up to the school and Tobi locked her car, tucking her keys into her messenger bag. The girls linked arms as they walked in and straight to their lockers.

Tobi was gripped by the arms and slammed into a locker. She didn't need to look to know it was Stefan that was gripping her. Ever since Klaus had released him, he'd gone back to being Elena's bitch. Sad, he had so much potential. Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie were standing behind him.

"Didn't your sister tell you not to hang around with the Original bitch?" he snarled.

She stared at him blankly and smoke started rising from where his hands rested on her arms. Locked in a battle of wills, Stefan tried to ignore the pain but snarled and let go as the pain intensified. He looked at his palms which were now sporting third degree burns before they started healing slowly.

"A, don't put your fucking hands on me again," she said, looking him in the eye. "B, I don't have a sister. Just a whorish, selfish cousin that my parents adopted, that thinks she runs my life and everyone else's. And C, you're a pathetic loser."

Elena stepped forward and slapped her sister in the face, making Rebekah growl and go toward Elena. Bonnie looked at her and Rebekah grabbed her head. This just pissed October off. The locker next to Bonnie opened, colliding with her and knocking her over, releasing Rebekah from her hold.

The stoner who owned that locker looked at it with wide eyes before running off down the hall, screaming. "Paranormal Activity!"

_Why did you steal my cotton candy heart?  
You threw it in this damn coin slot_  
_And now I'm stuck, I'm stuck_  
_Riding, riding, riding_

October helped Rebekah up and grabbed her cheerleading uniform from her locker as Rebekah did the same. Both of them acted like nothing had happened. The school day wouldn't be complete without Elena trying to cause a problem.

"I'm staying at your house for awhile," Rebekah said. "I already spoke to Jenna and she said it's alright."

Since Jenna became a Vampire, she had been a lot less fond of Elena. She was starting to notice what a cunt Elena was. And it irritated her how badly Elena treated October.

Tobi chuckled. "I'm all for it. She just had Rick put a flat screen TV and DVD player in my room so we can watch movies."

Elena looked at October with jealousy. If she could've turned green, she would've. She watched them walk away and wondered why October was so scary. Bonnie had downright refused to go up against her as her grandmother had warned her she wouldn't stand a chance. Had Sheila known what Tobi is? What is she? And why is she so powerful?

_Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go  
Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know_  
_Chasing after you is like a fairy tale, but I_  
_Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel_

* * *

**So that's another chapter down. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please review. But nothing mean or cruel. There's a difference between being honest and just being rude. And I stopped writing on this site for awhile because of the rudeness of some of the reviews.**

***Christine - Christine is the name of a horror novel by Stephen King, published in 1983. It tells the story of a vintage automobile apparently possessed by supernatural forces. A movie adaptation was released later that same year directed by John Carpenter.**


	3. III Awakening

**A/N: You all are in look, my darlings. You may get two rapid updates. Also, I'm thinking of making a Tumblr page for this story with pics and stuff. The reason this chapter took so long is because I re-wrote it. But I already have most of chapter four written so that should be published sometime today or tomorrow. There's a little surprise for you in this chapter that I think you will all enjoy.**

**Links to Tobi's room on my profile.**

**I wanted to give you all a little insight into Tobi, which is why I described her room in such vivid detail.**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Language, Violence.**

* * *

Rebekah was hauling two suitcases full of her stuff up the Gilbert stairs and into Tobi's room of horrors. Literally. She had a lot of horror memorabilia. The room was themed Nightmare Before Christmas. On one wall, she even had a 'Days to Halloween Clock' on the wall that was actually an exact replica of the one from the movie.

Rebekah looked around, marveling at everything she saw. She had seen many girls rooms since being undaggered. None had looked like this. October was definitely a polar opposite of Elena or any other girl her age, really.

Like Elena, she has a window seat. But it was covered with black and purple curtains, and the seat was black and purple with plush pillows of the same colors. All the walls except the one behind her bed, were different shades of purple and covered in posters: Black Veil Brides, Three Days Grace, Nirvana. She had movie posters, too. The Dark Crystal, Nightmare Before Christmas, The Dark Knight (Joker, of course), Zombieland, My Bloody Valentine, Chucky.

Against one of her walls, she had a very Tim Burton-esque bookshelf. It had assorted objects on it. A jar full of doll heads, Sally's Jars, her iPod and iPod dock and amplifier. She had assorted CD's and over 200 DVD's from what Rebekah could count. Mostly comedy and horror with some romance and anime mixed in with full movie series. She also seemed to have all three seasons of American Horror Story on DVD. Assorted books were on the shelf as well. The Complete Works of Shakespeare, Edgar Allan Poe, The Grimm Brother's Fairy tales, as well as many Stephen King books. She scrolled the rest of the book titles she saw. Harry Potter, Inheritance Saga, The Chronicles of Narnia, The Series of Unfortunate Events, The Lord of The Rings, The Hunger Games and many more.

Her eyes flashed to the wall by her closet. She almost jumped back in shock. There was a six foot ghost face in that corner. She also noticed the puppet from Saw on his tricycle, Billy. As well as the family of Dolls from Seed of Chucky. And they weren't knock offs, either. They looked like actual props. The dolls and the puppet, anyway.

Across from her bed was a big TV. Underneath it was a DVD/VCR combo and a DVR cable box. She also had a large antique mirror in the corner by her window seat. The bedroom floor was comprised of shiny hardwood with assorted black and purple fuzzy rug and some comfy squishy beanie chairs. The room also seemed a bit larger than her siblings and she had her own bathroom instead of sharing like Jeremy and Elena did.

But the most interesting thing about the room?

The pets Tobi had explained to her but she hadn't actually believed she'd had until now.

The Chilean Rose Tarantula named Charlotte that resided in a large cage to the left of Tobi's bed, the Raven named Lenore that sat on a perch by the window seat, and the black cat named Fizzgig that lay on her bed.

October finally made it into her room, tugging the heaviest suitcase along behind her. "Please tell me that's everything." She sat her butt down on the suitcase, trying to regain her breath.

"Should be," Rebekah said, looking at her friend. "You have an interesting room."

Tobi chuckled. "Interesting or frightening?"

Before Rebekah could answer her friend, Elena came barging into the room. Without knocking or anything of the sort, of course. The bitch never respected Tobi's boundaries but expected Tobi to respect hers. Lenore flapped her wings furiously, cawing. Fizzgig hissed and Charlotte raised her front legs at Elena, snapping her pincers furiously as if cussing the nasty doppelganger out.

"What the hell is all the noise up here?!" Elena said in a sneering tone, crossing her arms over her chest and jutting her hip out. Trying to look tough but only ending up looking stupid. Which was usual for her. She glanced around Tobi's room with disdain. "Why is there so much banging going on?"

"Not that it's any of your fucking business, Elena," October said with a fake smile. "But we were bringing Rebekah's stuff upstairs."

"Her stuff?"

"Don't be daft, Elena, it's not attractive," Rebekah chided as she unpacked her first suitcase. "It seems for the time being, I'm going to be residing here in the Gilbert home. Your Aunt Jenna was kind enough to extend her hospitality."

Elena said nothing but her left eye twitched. "JENNA?!"

Rebekah was tempted to smash her fist into Elena's face when she screeched Jenna's name. She wasn't a dog and Elena was most definitely not her master. But she seemed to think she owned everyone in the town.

Jenna appeared in vampire speed, taking Elena by surprise making her screech in surprise. Rebekah and October smirked, snickering as they continued to unpack Rebekah's stuff.

"Can I help you, Elena?" Jenna asked. She was honestly curious why she hadn't seen what a spoiled brat Elena was before.

"Why would you let Rebekah Mikaelson live here?!" she demanded. "She is Klaus's little sister!"

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "And?" she inquired. "She should be held responsible for the sins of her brother? Better yet, why should you get to have your two vamp toys here but Tobi can't have her friend here?"

"Are you actually siding with October?" Elena asked, shocked.

"Yes," she said, stepping close to Elena, towering over her in her heels. "I am siding with October. Honestly, Elena, I don't know where you get off lecturing an adult on their decisions. I am the adult here, not you. I make the decisions on who comes and goes in this house, Elena, not you. You do not question me. I am the adult, you are the child. If you don't like who resides here, go stay with the Salvatore's."

Elena looked at her in shock, not use to not getting her way when she wanted something. Jenna stepped back and crossed her arms in finality, observing her adopted niece.

"Rebekah will be staying here," she said. "She's not going anywhere any time soon. So suck it up and learn to deal."

With that, Jenna turned on her heel and went back down the stairs, not saying another word on the subject.

About an hour later, the two friends were foraging through the kitchen.

"So let me get this straight," Rebekah said, closing the door of one of the cabinets. "Three teens live here and an old drunk but there is not an ounce of junk food to be found?"

October ignored the old drunk comment about Alaric, knowing Rebekah wasn't trying to be mean. "Well, Beks," Tobi said from her seat on the counter. "You forget I spent all summer with your psychotic Hybrid brother and emotionally constipated Stefan. Jeremy spent most of his summer working and Elena doesn't eat junk food. It's bad for you."

Rebekah decided to remedy the situation and grabbed her credit card out of her bag and tucked it into the front pocket of her jeans. She grabbed Tobi's keys and Tobi. "Come on. We're going to buy all the junk food I can afford. Or Nik can afford, as it were."

Tobi rolled her eyes but went out to the car and got in the passenger side so they could head to the grocery store. However, as they did, Tobi's vision started to blur and she grabbed her head, massaging her temples. A picture unfolded, starting in the corner of her eyes before swelling, growing larger and larger until she was watching someone else's memory. Almost like it was her own.

* * *

_All Hallows Eve, 1902_  
_Mystic Falls, Virginia_  
_Abandoned Cottage_

_Kol Mikaelson stared up at the abandoned cottage. The one that was more popularly known as the 'Witch Burial Ground' because of the land it was built on. Thirty eight years ago, over one hundred Witches were burned to death in this place. But they weren't just Witches. Two of the women were of the founding families. Verona and Aleera Gilbert had been burnt here as well. Naturals is what they were. Far more powerful than any Witch could ever hope to be. They could have easily avoided being burnt, but they stayed and faced the flames. Only one of the Gilbert Naturals had survived. Kol knew this because he had spirited the infant away himself. Elisaveta was what he'd named her before giving her to one of the Gilbert's that had recently lost a child._

_Now he wanted payment for his good deed._

_All through his long life, Kol had inspired many reactions. Being forever nineteen, with a muscular body from years of hard labor during his human life, lust was a common reaction. Amongst men and women both. And Kol had slept with his fair share of both genders. Some lived through it, some didn't. His first few years as a Vampire were rough. His bed partners were usually unrecognizable by the time he'd came. Bones broken and scattered, limbs twisted in different directions. They looked more like something Picasso would've sculpted than a human being. Fear, revulsion, and respect were also common._

_But the one reaction he wanted, he could never get. Love._

_Over his nine hundred years of existence, Kol had searched high and low for the one thing all Vampires wanted. His true mate. Many of the Vampires he had turned had found their's so why couldn't he? Could she not feel that he needed her? That his soul was calling out for her? That the longer he lived without her, the more his being was consumed by the loneliness that threatened to swallow him whole?_

_That's why he was here._

_Hoping to cash in on his good deed._

_It didn't take long for a figure to emerge from the house. A very alive figure. He recognized the shiny black hair and bright purple eyes, his Vampire sight recognizing both features, even in the dark of night._

_Elizaveta Gilbert. She was a woman now. No longer a baby._

_"What is that you want, Vampire?" she asked. "Why are you here?"_

_"I've come to ask for one simple thing," he said. "I wish to sleep until my mate is born. I don't care how long it takes. If you have an object that can grant me this wish, in exchange for it, I will give you a spell from my mother's Grimoire."_

_She studied him before nodding. She disappeared back into the darkness of the cottage, returning shortly thereafter. She marched out to meet him and held out something. He reached out and she dropped a stone into his hand. It was smooth and a deep black color, no larger than his hand. He could feel the power pulsing through it._

_"Everstone," she said. "A rock not found in nature. It was formed with the magic of a Natural. There's very few left on this earth, Kol Mikaelson. Make your wish carefully. The Everstone can only be used once."_

_Kol handed the page from his mother's Grimoire to Elisaveta. She nodded in thanks and returned to the house, being enveloped in the dark. But Kol knew she had teleported somewhere else. He could no longer hear her heartbeat in the house._

_Kol clutched the stone in his hand and closed his eyes, feeling the wish with every fiber of his soul. "I wish to sleep until my mate is born."_

_He slipped the stone into his pocket. He was already drifting away as the stone granted his wish, glowing hot in his pocket. He didn't even register Niklaus or the pain of the dagger sliding into his heart. . . _

* * *

Stefan Salvatore sat on the floor of the abandoned cottage, a bottle of Jack Daniel's whiskey in his hand. He stared blankly at the coffins that held Klaus's family. He had no fucking idea what he was going to do in the long run. No master plan. No plan at all really. His only plan had been to nab the coffins. And he'd managed that. But he sensed the dead Witch's reluctance to hide them in the house.

In fact, at varying times of day, one coffin would be completely visible. The black one. He'd tried to open it once but had been struck with such a severe aneurysm that his nose, ears, and eyes had bled as he crumpled to the floor.

From experiencing aneurysm's at Tobi's hands, he knew it must've been the spirits of either Verona or Aleera Gilbert. Maybe even both. But why were they so fixated on protecting that one black coffin?

Speaking of the devil. The black coffin had appeared. But Stefan was startled. There seemed to be activity coming from inside of it. In fact, it was rattling so hard that it actually knocked books off the shelves, kicking up a dust cloud that swallowed it from view.

Stefan stood up, coughing and trying to get the grit and dust out of his eyes, rubbing furiously at his eyes. When he did, he gaped and fear prickled down his spine, standing his hair on end. The black coffin was open. And there was nothing inside of it. Not even a dagger.

"Oh shit," he said, turning, only to collide into something hard. He looked the male up and down. He was dressed like he'd just stepped out of a 1900's novel. He was tall, at least 6'1" and he was muscled. He had dark hair and dark eyes.

"Hello darling," the Vampire spoke. "I don't usually drink from vampires but my mate is waiting for me. I can't greet her all grey and veiny now can I?"

He didn't have time to react as the vampire attacked, his fangs sinking into Stefan's skin like it was nothing more than a stick of butter. The vampire gripped him tighter, teeth sinking deeper, moaning as he fed ravenously on the blood that was pouring into his body, feeding his starving cells and nerves. He viciously snapped the Vampires neck and threw him on the floor without care.

Kol felt his brainwaves sync with someone else's and knew it was his mate. He took off at vamp speed. He ran through the woods, knocking two trees down. He jumped off a cliff and landed in the middle of a road. He saw what he guessed would be the modern version of a car come speeding toward him. His mate was in that car.

October looked up and saw a man in the middle of the road.

"Rebekah!" she said.

Rebekah slammed on the breaks and the car skidded to a stop an inch from the man that she recognized immediately.

"What the bloody hell?" she muttered. "Kol?"

But Kol's eyes were only on Tobi. His milk chocolate gaze drilling into her purple one. Kol ignored his sister and walked over to Tobi's side of the car. He opened the door and pulled her into his arms. She was a foot shorter than him. Kol finally felt complete. The tugging in his heart less insistent. He bent his head and nuzzled his face into her neck, inhaling deeply. Her scent of fresh green apples, vanilla creme, honey, and fresh rain soothed him and he purred from deep within his chest.

"My mate," he mumbled. "Mine. I've finally found you."

* * *

**And that's all she wrote. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it.**


	4. IV Mate and Memories

**A/N: Chapter Four! Without sixty thousand days between it and chapter three! This chapter was difficult and I read several stories with mated Vampires in it. And read anything I could find on 'Mates.' I also listened to a lot of music.**

**Things with a * next to them will be explained at the bottom.**

**WARNINGS For This Chapter: Language, Violence, Kissing. Oh, and to any Klaus fans that read this fic, past Klaus is a bit of a douche in my story. Sorry. **

* * *

Rebekah, finally shaking herself out of her state of temporary shock, charged over toward the couple but didn't have time to react as Kol had quickly flashed backward, trapping Tobi against a tree. Kol's face transformed, his eyes bleeding red as veins snaked into existence below them. His lips pulled back over his teeth as his canines lengthened into lethal fangs. Rebekah stepped forward and a fearsome snarl ripped through his teeth at her. She stepped back again.

She was puzzled and as Tobi peeked around Kol's shoulder, she could tell that she felt the same way. Kol quickly shifted so he was blocking Tobi from view again. Not a difficult thing to do as Tobi was only 5'1" to Kol's staggering 6'1" height. Despite being the youngest of her brother's, Kol was also the tallest, second only to Finn, who was about an inch and half taller.

"October, do something!" Rebekah yelled. "He's going insane! It's like he doesn't even recognize me as his sister!"

October wasn't sure what to do. She had never met Kol previous to this. Only heard about him. She specifically remembered Klaus chuckling once when they were taking Rebekah shopping and saying, "Oh, Kol will just love you." And Rebekah had told her about each of her siblings in general. Kol was the heartless, cold, brash, and mean one. But Tobi hadn't seen that. For god's sake, he'd hugged her, purring like *Fizzgig did when you rubbed him just right under his chin.

* * *

(Kol's POV)

In a small part of his mind, Kol recognized his sister's scent. But the more dominant part of him, the Vampire part of him, only saw her as a potential threat to his little one. His darling. His _Mate_. The thought of it alone had his hackles rising and him yearning to tear Rebekah apart. He had searched through centuries of endless darkness and loneliness for her and he was not going to lose her to one of his siblings.

"October, do something!" he heard Rebekah yell through the red fog in his brain. "He's going insane! It's like he doesn't even recognize I'm his sister!"

October? Oh, that must be his Mate's name. October. Hmm. He tested it in his mind and liked it. It somehow fit her. October Gilbert. He didn't so much like the last name though. Even if it was the name of a Natural line. One of the few still remaining and one of the largest. October Mikaelson sounded better. Much better.

Sensing no impending threat from his sister, Kol relaxed and his face shifted back to it's normal handsome appearance instead of that of his monster side.

Kol lifted a hand and lightly traced the tips of his fingers across her smooth brow and down along her temple, feeling the power coursing under her skin. That was the thing with Naturals. Unlike Witches, you could feel the magic of a Natural flowing right beneath their skin. Cupping her cheek in his hand, Kol took comfort in the feel of her silky, unblemished skin. She was so fucking beautiful. She was pale, even for a human, but the blood of her ancestors, the magic inside of her, the raw power, made what would usually be pale, fragile skin into delicate porcelain that subtly glowed.

October's shoulder brushing locks had a gleaming shine to them. The natural light filtering through the leaves above their heads enhanced the shimmering natural blue purple highlights throughout. Her eyes were large for her face but added a stunning touch, especially with the deep purple irises and the thick fringe of long black lashes that cast shadows on her high cheekbones when she looked down. Her lips were a pale pink color, the lower lip slightly thicker than the upper, throwing it out of proportion.

* * *

"Okay, Kol," Rebekah sighed as she got tired of the quiet and the way her brother was staring at October. "What is your deal, seriously? What is your obsession with my best friend?"

Kol turned to face his sister, keeping October close to his body with an arm.

"Your best friend," he stated plainly. "Is my Mate."

Rebekah's eyes widened and both Vampire and Natural were sure if her eyeballs could've popped out of her head, they probably would have right then. They could actually see her piecing together everything Kol had done since he appeared randomly and her eyes returned to their normal size. She looked up at her brother and took a deep, unnecessary breath.

"October," she breathed. "Is your Mate? Your actual Mate? The one thing you've always wanted. The person you ditched Nik to find?"

Kol nodded.

Rebekah nodded. "Change of plans," she said, clapping her hands. "We're going shopping for my stuck-in-the-1900's brother. And we'll get his hair fixed. After that's done, we'll get some junk food and return back to your home, October."

"In other words," Tobi said. "I have a second Original room mate?"

Rebekah nodded. "Quite."

October shook her head. "Oh, Elena's going to have a fucking bitch fit," she chuckled. "I almost can't wait to see how this turns out." She spun on the two Originals. "And don't think you two are getting out of explaining this Mate shit to me."

She turned and flounced back to the car, getting in the back automatically. Almost like it was instinct for her to do so. Kol grinned at his sister and flashed to the car, getting in the back beside October.

Rebekah sighed and rubbed her forehead. This was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Rebekah sat in the waiting seat at the salon at the mall, flipping through a magazine of hair styles. October was next to her, fidgeting in her seat. Rebekah glanced at her as the light's flickered over their heads. She glanced over at Kol and immediately saw what was causing Tobi's anger.

The owner of the salon who was working on Kol's hair, had the top of her shirt unbuttoned and her breasts were practically spilling out and touching Kol's face as she rinsed his hair. Kol's face was blank and he didn't seem to be enjoying the experience. In fact, her brother seemed agitated and Rebekah knew it was because he was picking up on Tobi's emotions.

The link between Mate's allowed them to 'feel' eachother. And it also forged an automatic connection. However, if a Vampire's Mate is human, they are bound from the moment of the Human's birth. Had Kol been undaggered when October was born, he would have felt a pull around his chest that tugged him in the direction she was in. Rebekah had no doubt that Kol would've weaseled his way into the hospital and stolen her. He had been so desperate to find his Mate the last time Rebekah had spoken to him.

And Nik, of course, in all his cruelty, had tried to convince Kol that he would never have a Mate. That no one would ever love him. And as the years went by, Kol started to believe it and was almost driven mad by his loneliness. But still, he never stopped searching. At least not until Klaus put a dagger in his heart in 1902. To "put him out of his misery," or so he claimed. Rebekah knew it was because Klaus was selfish and just didn't want Kol to find his Mate.

In fact, despite his friendship with Tobi, Rebekah would bet her fangs that Klaus would try to come between her and Kol. It was no secret that of his sons, Kol was Mikael's favorite. He was strong and courageous. He had done all his work without complaining and usually finished early. Klaus despised Kol for this fact alone. Even though Kol had tried to stop Mikael from letting Esther seal Klaus's Werewolf side, getting knocked unconscious in the process. Klaus was the one that kept Kol ostracized from his siblings, forcing Rebekah and Elijah to do the same by threatening them.

Kol had been treated cruelly most of his immortal life, turning people left and right to try and stave off the loneliness that tried to consume him. Klaus had felt no remorse for his youngest brother, often attacking him for some imagined crime. One of those times, Finn had stood up and attacked, trying to protect his baby brother, giving Elijah a disgusted look for just sitting there, resulting in him being daggered and Kol to flee the castle they had been residing in.

Elijah had fled as well that very same night. He had returned in the 1400's, though. Kol had not. In fact, he avoided his siblings, immediately fleeing the area whenever he caught word that they were near. Kol was alienated by those that were supposed to love him and he formed a nasty hatred for them because of it.

It had been almost two hours since Kol appeared out of nowhere. Not once had he addressed Rebekah since those few words in the road. They had gone shopping and Kol had not said a word to her, merely pulling October with him as he went store to store, asking her opinion on outfits. Kol had even taken October to Victoria's Secret and much to Rebekah's surprise, October had gone along with it. Kol had bought many things for October there. October's lack of shyness toward parading around in front of Kol in bra and panties didn't surprise Rebekah, though. October posed naked and in lingerie for her job as a *model.

When Kol was finished getting his hair done and styled, he stood up.

"Tobi, darling," he called, walking toward her, completely blowing off the hairdresser. "How do I look?"

Tobi looked up, her purple eyes looking at him. He was in a pair of brown boots. Tight blue jeans covered his legs and a nice grey Henley covered his torso, chest, and arms. A bit of chest hair showed out of the undone buttons of his shirt.

"Handsome," she cooed. "You look very handsome, Kol."

She stood up and walked up to him. Standing on her tiptoes, she brushed her lips against his. A shudder wracked Kol's body and when Tobi pulled away, he looked at her for a moment before pulling her body against his and pressing his lips to hers. His hand slid down to cup her ass. Tobi's left hand tangled in his hair.

Rebekah chuckled as she saw the hairdresser pout. Yeah, like you ever had a chance with him, bitch.

* * *

And there is the fourth chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Detailed reviews help me better myself at this.

*Fizzgig - a "friendly monster" is the loyal side-kick and pet-like companion of Kira in Jim Henson's 1982 epic puppet fantasy, The Dark Crystal. Fizzgigs are a small, furry non-sapient creature indigenous to the jungles of the planet Thra. Kira's companion is one of these creatures. The Pod people have also domesticated the Fizzgigs, and use the active quadrupeds for keeping watch on the plant tendrils.

*Model - October is portrayed facially and bodily by the British model, Lauren Robson. Go to tumblr and you'll see what her body and face look like.


	5. V Confrontation

**A/N: This chapter was mainly written by _EveryoneHasDarknessIEmbracedIt_. She is an excellent co-writer and I'm proud I have her. This chapter turned out amazing and I hope you all congratulate her in your reviews. **

**The confrontation between Elena and Jeremy at the end of the chapter was written by me. **

**So without further ado, I present to you, Part V of The Rebel and Her Original: Confrontation.**

* * *

"What are you doing Bekah?"  
"Driving, obviously."  
Rolling her eyes at the blonde, Tobi leaned over so she was practically in the front seat; Kol hooked his forefingers through her belt loops so she wouldn't be jostled.  
"I know that, I meant why did you take that turn, this isn't the way to my house."  
Rebekah didn't answer, just turned into a crowded parking lot.  
"You've gotta be kidding me! If you're hungry, which I seriously doubt, we can make something at home."  
"What's the big deal? Are you scared of the darling doppelbitch and her loyal subjects?"  
"NO! I just like to eat without someone trying to burn a hole through my head with their eyes alone; once we walk through those doors you know they'll never let us be."  
"Precisely."  
Kol was left to drag his gaping mate after his smug sister.  
"If you broke my mate I'm burning all of your clothes and cutting off all of your hair."  
Rebekah paid no heed to his threats, if he thought Tobi was truly in danger, he'd have been happily stomping her heart into the ground, literally.

Walking into the restaurant filled mostly with teenagers, Rebekah led them over to an empty booth and proceeded to look over the menu, ignoring the stares from a certain nosy group, as well as Tobi's grumbling and Kol's amused snickering.

Putting the menu down in favor of observing her two companions, she shook her head with a fond smile as she watched Kol usher Tobi into the bench across from herself, and then slide in next to her, blocking her in.  
"What?"  
"Relax brother, I've just never seen you be so gentle before, that's all."  
"Shut it." He turned his attention back to Tobi, having her explain things on the menu that he didn't recognize; in the end they all ordered the same thing, burgers and a large fry to split.

Their food had just been placed in front of them when they all felt the approach of two vampires. Without looking up Rebekah spoke to the intruders.  
"Stefan, Damon, what do you want? We're in the middle of something."  
"Not here to talk to you Blondie." The voice sounded annoyed but no one at the table seemed to care.  
"Tobi." This voice was softer, they still ignored it. After almost five minutes of ignoring them, and them not leaving, Tobi got fed up.  
"What do you want Salvatore's!? I'm trying to spend time with my friends and you being here is ruining it.'"  
"You see, that's what we wanted to talk to you about. So, if you could just ditch the diabolical duo for a tick, that'd be great." The trio looked up at the raven-haired vampire unimpressed.  
"No need to beat around the bush mate, if you want to talk to October then by all means, talk, not like we wouldn't be able to hear you anyways."

Shooting Damon a chiding look, Stefan stepped forward a bit.  
"Look, Tobi, Elena is just uh, concerned about the choices you've been making recently, we all are. We know you and Elena have been through a lot, and that it's obviously effected you both in different ways. And that's understandable, but Elena is worried that your decisions may end up hurting you or even Jeremy. I think she may be right; you've invited two originals into your house, one of them is staying in the same room as you, and now you walk in here on the arm of another one." Tobi just scoffed at him and went back to her plate.

Damon, annoyed, stepped forward and leaned across the table to look her in the eye.  
"Look creepy Gilbert, what my brother is trying to say is that the company you keep sucks, literally. They're all over a thousand years old, with thousands of victims under their belts, and let's not forget the fact that one of them has been hunting for someone like your sister for most of his immortal life, and that two of his siblings, whom you're also friends with, has been helping him find her. Elena just wants to know how long she'll have to sleep with one eye open in her own house."

Tobi was shaking with silent laughter as Kol and Rebekah shot her amused looks.  
"You guys are such hypocrites, how many innocent people have been killed because of you two? How many people that Elena and I care about have been risked because of you!? Bonnie's Grams died because you wanted to get a girl, a girl that didn't care enough about you to tell you she wasn't there, out. Caroline was turned into a vampire because Katherine wanted to get to you two, and how many times have you killed or threatened to kill Jeremy Damon!? So yes, I'm friends with a family of vampires, and yes, they've done horrible things, but what makes you so much different? They've never tried to hide what they are, they've always been honest about what they want."

Rebekah gave Damon and Stefan a scathing look while she slipped out of the booth.  
"I believe it's be best to take this elsewhere; come along Kol, Tobi." For once Kol didn't complain about his little sister bossing him around, he just grabbed October's hand and made to follow her.

Damon, not willing to let her have the last word, stepped in their path, eyes on Tobi he spoke mockingly.  
"Are you gonna let this one warm your bed too?"  
"You know what Damon? Tell Elena to take her concern and stick it up her ass. Also, if I want the big bad original to take my virginity, it's my call not hers."

Kol gave the group a smug smirk as they walked by the table, putting his arm around Tobi's waist, and slipping that hand into her back pocket, making sure they could see it.

Damon smirked as the three left; his shoulder ached where Kol had pushed passed him, and Tobi was probably going to stake him in his sleep, but it was worth it to see them all so riled up.

* * *

Unlocking the front door, Elena's bad mood was made worse. All of the lights were off and there was a bluish glow coming from the living room. As she made her way through the house to check it out she flicked most of the lights back on until she made it to the living room where she froze. Kol was sprawled on the couch with October laying between his legs, while Rebekah was draped across an armchair, Jeremy looking content at her feet while she carded her fingers through his hair gently.

After Rebekah had driven them to Tobi's house and he was invited in, Kol had helped his mate explain his situation to her aunt. They hadn't even had to ask if he could stay for awhile, Jenna, as she told him to call her, had offered the guest room to him. Once his stuff was put away Tobi and Bekah had convinced him to watch something called a 'movie' with them. They showed him a load of thin plastic cases and told him to pick one while they went to 'ask' - force -Tobi's brother to join them.

Now here he was, content to watch his mate laugh at something that happened on the television - which doesn't make sense because he had apparently picked a 'horror movie' - and enjoying an evening with his annoying little sister and his mate's baby brother.

Kol heard a car pulling up and then the click of the door belong unlocked.  
"The other Gilbert is here." His statement was met by a groan from Tobi, a sigh from Jeremy, and an eye roll from his Bekah.  
"I guess the fun's over guys, see you later." Jeremy got up to walk upstairs, but Rebekah snatched his hand and pulled him into her lap making Tobi burst out laughing at the ridiculous display.  
"Just because your bore of a sister is home does not mean you can't hang out with us."  
"Yeah Jer, just tell Elena to shove it."  
Jeremy tried to cover his laugh but just ended up snorting, Kol and Rebekah didn't bother trying.  
"That's real nice October, just teach our little brother to spit in the face of authority. As if he doesn't already have issues."

Tobi tried to stand up but Kol wasn't about to let her go yet.  
"And that's you? Reality check Elena, you're not in charge here, Jenna is, you're the one that has the issues. You're the one that struts around like she's the fucking princess, watching as everyone around you scrambles to meet your approval!"  
Kol let her get up this time and watched as she stepped up to her sister, getting right in her face.

Tobi didn't give her a chance to reply.  
"You know what else? I am so sick of sitting back and watching you try to dictate Jeremy's life as well as mine. Yes, he's gotten into some shit he probably shouldn't, but he's not a mindless little kid, he needs to make his own decisions and his own mistakes! It sucks, but it's a part of growing up, and instead of acting like his mom and scolding him all the time, you just need to back off and be there for him when he really needs it."  
"It's my business when I see my little brother spiraling out of control and see my little sister all but encouraging that type of behavior. He needs someone to look after him and you obviously can't be trusted to do it, so that responsibility falls on me."  
Tobi tugged her hair in frustration.  
"Are you listening to yourself Elena? You're not his mother and you're NOT his guardian, you need to learn how to butt out of people's lives. Let Jenna do her job, and just stay the hell out of our business, okay?"  
Tobi turned to walk away, but Elena grabbed her wrist and roughly and spun her around.  
"Don't walk aw..." She didn't get to finish that sentence because Tobi's fist connected to her nose, making a 'crunching' noise.  
"Don't. You. EVER put your hands on me again. I'm done with your shit Elena. Done."  
Giving her one last disgusted look, Tobi stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to her room.

Elena turned to Jeremy and opened her mouth.  
"You need to shut the hell up, Elena," Jeremy said. "And listen very carefully. Tobi is my sister. You are my cousin. Tobi has always been here for me. Helping me with homework, taking care of my bullies. Letting me sleep with her when I had nightmares. Tobi has never been selfish or self - centered. You never cared. You were too consumed in sleeping with the football team and being popular to give a fuck about me. And even after our parents died, everything was still about Elena. Even now, I can see it. You're thinking of having Damon compel me because you don't want me near Rebekah. Well guess what? Tobi made me immune to compulsion. So I guess the princess doesn't always get what she wants."

Jeremy got up and stormed up the stairs, Rebekah and Kol trailing after him.

* * *

**Uh-oh. Looks like Jeremy is taking up for himself. What will Elena do now that her little brother isn't a mindless zombie that blindly follows everything she says?**

**As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


End file.
